Trevor Kirchner
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Camp Redwood, California | associations = | known relatives = Margaret Booth (wife; deceased) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Camp Redwood" | final appearance = "Final Girl" | actor = Matthew Morrison }} is a fictional camp counselor and one of the main characters featured in season nine of the FX Network television series American Horror Story, subtitled "1984". He was played by actor Matthew Morrison. Biography In the 1980s, Trevor Kirchner worked as an activities director at Camp Redwood when it was owned by Margaret Booth. Prior to working at the campground, Trevor had a brief brush with celebrity status. He appeared in an aerobics training video, but was terminated from the job because his bouncing genitalia proved too distracting. He claimed to have made an appearance as a background extra on the opening credit montage of the sitcom series Three's Company. When Trevor began working at Camp Redwood, he struck up a romantic interest with a younger counselor named Montana Duke. The two ventured out into the campground lake late at night to have sex. Their escapade was interrupted when Montana took note of a pair of headlights approaching their location. American Horror Story: Camp Redwood Trevor is later stabbed by Margaret Booth while attempting to gather the remaining counselors to escape from Benjamin Richter and Richard Ramirez though he survives. Trevor blackmails Margaret into keeping his mouth shut about the murders in exchange for her being his sugar mama though she wants to marry him so that he'd be unable to testify. Five years later in 1989, the two share a dysfunctional marriage and Trevor is reunited with Montana when Margaret wants to set up a music festival at Camp Redwood. Trevor wants to become a ghost to stay with Montana but she pushes him away, now feeling guilty about her relationship with Ramirez after learning about how much of a monster he became from Richter. Notes & Trivia * * Playing the part of Trevor Kirchner is actor Matthew Morrison's first work on American Horror Story. * Actor Matthew Morrison is best known for playing the role of Glee club orchestrator Will Schuester on the TV series Glee. Like American Horror Story, that program was also produced by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * According to Montana Duke, Trevor Kirchner's flopping genitalia was like a baby elephant's trunk. Body Count # Wide Load - Pushed him into a punji pit mistaking him for Mr. Jingles. # Bruce - Stabbed in the neck with a machete. #Richard Ramirez - Various methods. Appearances * American Horror Story: Camp Redwood * American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles * American Horror Story: Slashdance * American Horror Story: True Killers * American Horror Story: Episode 100 * American Horror Story: The Lady in White * American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces * American Horror Story: Final Girl See also External Links * References Category:1989 character deaths Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who are shot to death